


poppet

by steviesbucks



Series: monkeying around [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: On Saturday, Jemma’s attention was on Layla and Layla alone. Unless there was a family emergency, she made sure that she spent the entire day with her daughter- sometimes they'd go out to the park or swimming but in the cold month of January, they spent most of their Saturday morning and afternoon curled up under all the blankets in the house watching movies.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Jemma Simmons's Mother, Jemma Simmons & Original Character(s)
Series: monkeying around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877896
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	poppet

**Author's Note:**

> A second part to my ficlet I posted earlier! All fluff once again because I'm a sucker for sweet fics.   
> As always, huge thanks to my betas [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) and [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) !! I couldn't write without y'all <3

On Saturdays, Jemma’s attention was on Layla and Layla alone. Unless there was a family emergency, she made sure that she spent the entire day with her daughter - sometimes they'd go out to the park or swimming but in the cold month of January, they spent most of their Saturday morning and afternoon curled up under all the blankets in the house watching movies. They were currently watching Frozen for the third time that week; Layla was singing along to the music as Jemma tried not to wince when a little elbow caught her in the stomach. 

The monkey teddy Jemma had bought her daughter was also present on their Saturday movie date. Layla had called him Mr Tickles and she was now adamant he had to go everywhere with her, including in the bath. She’d managed to convince Layla he probably shouldn’t actually go in the bath and so just sat on the side next to her where she’d shampoo and condition Layla’s hair. She loved that monkey- she hadn’t ever brought her teddies to their movie days before. 

Right before Elsa was about to finish ‘Let It Go’, the shrill beeping of the landline ringing interrupted her. Layla practically threw herself off of Jemma’s lap, eager to find out who was calling. She was always very inquisitive and talkative, traits she got from her father. 

“It’s too cold! Come back!” Jemma called after her daughter, making an exaggerated move of snuggling deep under their pile of blankets. 

_ “Muuuuum, somebody’s ringing the phone!”  _ She shouted back, jumping up and down to try to see who was calling. With an exaggerated huff, Jemma pulled herself up off of the sofa, dusted stray popcorn off of her jumper, and made her way to the landline plugged in by the kitchen. She scooped Layla up and placed her on the little kitchen stool before answering. 

“Hello?”    
  
_ “Jemma! Hello, love!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Mum! Hiya! It’s Nana, Layla, do you want to say hello?” She quizzed, smiling when Layla nodded her head frantically in response. Jemma held the phone out and her daughter took it, greeting her nana. She only heard little snippets of what her mum was saying (which included a promise of a treat when they next saw each other) before the phone was being passed back to her so she could actually talk to her mum.

_ “I’m glad she’s chatty, I’d missed my little poppet.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Jemma was a bit sheepish when she answered. “Sorry I haven’t visited in a while, mum, you know what school and work are like at the moment.”

_ “Me and your dad are doing fine, don’t be fussing over us. How’re you, though? We could always babysit if you think you need a break, it’s really no trouble-”  _ Jemma’s mum insisted. 

“No, no, I’m alright! I’ve coped just fine so far, I guess it’s just the cold weather taking it out of me. We were just watching Frozen with Mr Tickles-” Layla started singing right on cue. 

_ “Mr Tickles? Did you get a cat?-”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I didn’t tell you? I bought Layla a little stuffed monkey from this toy shop we walked past and he’s her favourite thing in the world now.”    
  
Jemma’s mum chuckled a little on the other side of the phone.  _ “She likes him more than cuddles with her nana?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Well, I’m not sure if I’d go  _ that _ far, mum. She misses you just as much as I do- we’ll have to come have dinner sometime soon. Layla has recently discovered the wonders of chicken pie and it's all she ever wants to bloody eat!”    
  
Her mum was laughing properly now, making Jemma smile as she turned her attention to Layla who had moved from her perch on the kitchen stool and was curled up under the blankets, explaining what was going on to her teddy. She really did love her daughter so much; Layla was one of the best things to ever happen to her, no matter how nervous she was when she found out she was pregnant. Her mum and dad had supported her unconditionally, which made everything so much better. They understood that Jemma wanted to keep going to school as well as raising her daughter and supported her, looking after Layla while she was at college or work. This kept going until Layla finally started school last September; now she went to reception and learned while her mum sat in chemistry labs and lectures for her biochemistry course. When Jemma pictured her future, she’d never seen this. She was happier than she’d ever been, though, and she wouldn’t swap her little girl for anything in the world. 

_ “Jem? Are you there, love?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Yeah- yeah, mum, I’m here. Just thinking about stuff.”    
  
_ “And you’re sure you’re alright? You don’t need a break?”  _ _   
_ __   
“I promise, we’re both perfect. I think I should be going, though- it’s dinner time soon and I know exactly what the little princess is going to want to eat.”

_ “Alright, darling, if you’re sure. You dad sends his love - he misses you too.”  _ Jemma heard her mum opening and closing cupboards - she was probably about to start their dinner as well. 

“Tell him me and Layla send our love. We miss you both!” 

_ “Miss you too, darling. Bye bye, Jem! Stay safe.”  _

“And you, mum.” Jemma put the phone back on the receiver when her mum hung up and strolled over to where Layla was sitting, leaning over the back of the sofa. “So, poppet, ready for some dinner?” 

“Yes please, mummy. Me and Mr Tickles are  _ very  _ hungry.” Layla made her monkey nod his head in agreement and Jemma couldn’t help but ruffle her hair a little. 

“And, let me guess, you want... chicken pie?” 

Layla whooped and cheered and that was all the answer Jemma needed, going into the kitchen to take a little pie out of the freezer. As much as she would’ve liked to cook Layla and her fresh meals all the time, she didn’t really have the money or time- she’d much rather her daughter get fed enough frozen food than a lacking amount of fresh. She set the pie on the side and grabbed a bag of peas, emptying some into a pan as Layla came wandering into the kitchen too. 

“Mum?” 

“Yeah, princess?” 

“Will you always make me chicken pies?” 

She chuckled a little, turning around to face her daughter. “Of course I will, for as long as you want chicken pies.” 

“Good. You make the  _ best  _ pies ever. I don’t want to eat anything other than your pies  _ again! _ ” 

Jemma pulled Layla into a little hug, dropping a kiss to her head. “What if you taste somebody else’s chicken pies you like better? Like your grandad’s?” 

The little girl thought about it for a minute, her face screwing up and her nose scrunching. Jemma wished she could take a picture, marvelling at just how much her daughter looked like her when she was younger. “Well, mummy, I’d have to get you the stuff so you could make the best pie ever again!” 

“I think grandad might give us his recipe if we ask him really nicely,” she offered, appreciative of how much faith her daughter held in her frozen pie making skills.

“What’s a repicie?” 

“A recipe? It’s.. a list of instructions so you know how to cook something properly.” Jemma filled the pan with just enough water to cover the peas and placed it on the hob furthest from where little hands could reach. 

“...Recice?” Layla moved to try get a look at her pie, stretching onto her tiptoes to glance at the pastry. She couldn’t quite see, so Jemma brought the pan down to show her.

She ushered her daughter back so she didn’t burn herself and opened the oven, sliding the tray in. “Recipe! It’s a hard word, even harder to spell, so we can just call them instructions for now.” 

“M’kay, mummy.” Layla wrapped herself around one of Jemma’s legs, her mum laughing as she tried to manoeuvre around the kitchen to make her daughter some dinner. That was her new dream when her daughter was born, to be able to be happy with Layla, and she’d already achieved it. Jemma Simmons was very happy just the way she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate it. Please leave kudos and comment what else you'd like to see if you enjoyed!


End file.
